Autumn Parks
Autumn Parks is a Daughter of Demeter, Greek Goddess of the Harvest. She has been on one quest. Backstory Hi… I’m Autumn Parks, Daughter of Demeter. Apparently I’m supposed to tell you my story, but there isn’t much to say… I was born on the 11th of October, 1997. In a horrible adoption center. My mother left me there, where I was adopted by a new mom. She put me into school when I was old enough, blah blah blah. My life was actually pretty normal up to high-school, where I continued doing in-school gardening club. Sometimes I like plants better than people, but mostly because I'm occasionally shy... But I'm extremely outgoing at the same time. At this school, I got into situations that no one payed attention to. For example, I fell off the roof of the school and landed in the middle of a crowd. They just walked away. The only thing people took into account was that I could tend to flowers and plants like no one’s business, which attracted attention by some un-wanted visitors. Monsters, I think. Hellhounds mostly. They didn’t attack, until I so-foolishly tried to walk home instead of taking the bus. I almost died, but I put my connection with plant-life to use and bound them to the sidewalk using vines. As soon as I started running away, my phone rang. I picked it up, and there was a voice on it telling me to follow the directions given. They said that I would be safe in Camp Half-Blood, and to listen carefully, then throw away my phone. I went the way I was told to go, and found the camp. My life isn’t full of battles or killing, but that’s just my life. I’m glad to be in Camp Half-Blood and to be safe. I especially love the fact that I have friends like you guys now! Just don’t offend me. I’ll give you poison ivy... Unwillingly. I don't like hurting people. Appearance Autumn is of average height, along with a bit below average weight. She has ginger hair that she braids down her back, which then reaches just under her ribcage. Sometimes she pulls this braid over her left shoulder, for a slight change in style. Along with this change, she occasionally puts a flower behind her ear. She has golden eyes, that in the certain light, look like drachmas. She has no freckles, which is different for a ginger. Her skin is fair, not too tan, and not too pale. She usually wears her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jean shorts, and her favourite green sneakers. Autumn also occasionally wears a white tank top, jean shorts, and cowboy boots. Personality Autumn is caring yet mischievious, with a hint of social-awkwardness. Along with these traits, she can very either very shy or very outgoing; depending on what is happening or what has happened. She has an irrational fear of death, no matter if the death is directed at herself or other people. There is a cause of this fear, but she has never told anyone before. She enjoys nature, pranks, creativity, and having close friends. A weakness of Autumn is her fear of death and fatal injuries. It holds her back from doing dangerous things she secretly wants to do, as she believes it will get herself or her friends in danger. If she were to finally do something to counteract this fear, she will start having flashbacks and regret everything she did. This connects to her fatal flaw, which is self-doubt. Autumn is not confident enough to face her fear, therefore it being her #1 flaw. Magical Items *Magical backpack :: Autumn can use this magical backpack to retrieve all foods she has personally put in there herself, and the food will stay exactly like it was when inserted. No aging, no damage. Weapons and Fighting Skill Autumn is not a professional at melee fighting. She is best at using her power to control plant-life. Hurting people is not something that Autumn likes and she will try to avoid it. Powers Autumn holds Chlorokinesis, the power to control plants, in everyday life. It is her main source of pranking, and if needed, defense/offense. She can use this power to summon plants, move plants, communicate with plants, etc. Basically all the things that go into the category of "control". She can summon any plant she decides on. When extremely sad, which almost never happens, the flowers around her wither and turn a sickly brown or black colour. She is also a natural cook, like most Demeter children. She uses this to supply herself with food, along with others. Magical Pets/Companions Autumn currently owns a mortal Golden Doodle dog named Adonya. This animal was chosen by her because a domestic dog is an animal symbol of Demeter, Autumn's mother. Friends Autumn likes to have close friends; therefore she finds everyone at camp her friend. Frenemies Autumn does not have any frenemies. Enemies Adoption Centre Owner Details BASICS * NAME: Autumn Birch Parks * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: October 11 * FAMILY: I don't know. Am I supposed to know? APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'7" * WEIGHT: No woman should ever answer this. * EYE COLOUR: Gold * HAIR COLOUR: Ginger * HAIRSTYLE: Braided down back * SKIN COLOUR: Fair * PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: None. (LIES!) * USUALLY WEARS: Jean shorts, Camp Half-Blood shirt, green running shoes. SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Connection with plant-life * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: Magical, bottomless backpack that can contain things without damaging them with old-age, force, or heat. NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: I can't hold a big weapon, so I stick with my magic and golden knife.(Currently working with Ninjato) * MARTIAL SKILLS: ._. * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: Natural cook, gardener, swimmer FAVOURITES * COLOUR: Green or gold * FOOD: Cereal (Don't go there.) * BEVERAGE: Canada Dry Ginger Ale * SPORT: Swimming * MOVIE: I don't really have a favourite movie. * MUSIC: Anything but bagpipes. Get the bagpipes away from me. DISLIKES AND FEARS *Ha, good try looking here. Bet you expected something embarrassing, didn't 'cha? *Trying to get over my fear of other people's deaths.